


Hardly Hearin'

by melxncholly



Series: Jason Todd Birthday Week 2018 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, HOH character, Jason Todd Birthday Week 2018, Jason Todd is Robin, Slice of Life, or supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melxncholly/pseuds/melxncholly
Summary: Jason doesn’t want to go in, doesn’t want to admit anything was wrong with him.Not that Bruce would have thought anything was wrong with his charge in the first place, but Bruce had to admit that he realized something was… off.He regrets how long it took him to realize.Jason Todd Belated Birthday Week 2018: Slice of Life





	Hardly Hearin'

__

They pull up to the office, and Jason tries to make himself melt into his seat. He doesn’t want to go in, doesn’t want to admit anything was  _ wrong _ with him.

Not that Bruce would have thought anything was wrong with his charge in the first place, but Bruce had to admit that he realized something was… off.

He regrets how long it took him to realize.

It’s easy for Bruce to make excuses for himself. That he was busy with work, that he was getting to know Jason. All of it is true, but he’s still angry at himself for no noticing sooner.

Jason not answering him, flat out ignoring himself and Alfred when they spoke to him. Despite sitting next to the boy, having to repeat himself more than once.

Once could be called a random incidence. When it happens nearly every day, then there’s a problem.

“Do I  _ really _ have to go in there Bruce.” Jason’s green eyes are pleading with him. The boy would enjoy nothing more than being able to leave and go home, to work on his homework and finish his books.

Bruce tries to give him a reassuring smile and rests his hand on the boys shoulder. 

“The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can leave.”

Jason groans, and makes a show of his displeasure as he practically drags himself from the car. Bruce has to hold back a laugh, and joins his young charge.

The office is bright, with pale blue walls on the inside and white chairs. Informational posters of the ear, and different designs of hearing aids decorated the walls, as well as a old television playing reruns of an old reality show. A young woman sat in the receptionists booth, giving the two a cheerful smile as they entered. The  _ Gotham Hearing Center _ was specifically recommended by Leslie as Jason’s physician, and Bruce had to agree with her. The welcoming and bright aura seemed to put Jason at ease as he sat in one of the waiting chairs, fiddling with the strings of his hoodie.

Bruce gave the receptionist a smile as he leaned against the booth. “I have an appointment at two for Jason Todd?”

“We’ve been expecting you Mr. Wayne. The doctor will be right out, just fill these out in the meantime.” She smiled back, and handed Bruce the documents he needed to fill. It was standard medical history, nothing Bruce hadn’t filled out before.

He glanced over to Jason, smiling to himself. He was slouched over in his chair, one string of the hoodie in his mouth while he pulled at the other. Bruce could tell he was deep in thought, by how his nose was slightly scrunched up, and how his fingers tapped against his thigh. It was cute, if he had his camera on him he’d take a picture.

“What’s on your mind Jay-lad?” Bruce tapped at the paper in front of him, his smile falling slightly when he didn’t get a response.

“Jason?” Bruce asked, and nudged the boy with his elbow. That got Jason’s attention. The string fell from his mouth, and he sat up a little straighter. Jason was still uncomfortable around him sometimes, at least, when he knew Bruce was looking. It hurt just the slightest bit, Bruce knew the boy was still adjusting, that he wouldn’t be like Dick when he was Jason’s age.

“Huh? What’d you say?”

Bruce didn’t get a chance to respond. The receptionist interrupted him, her voice cheerful as she called for them. Jason groaned, and Bruce squeezed his shoulder. 

Jason dragged his feet as they followed the receptionist to the back of the office. The center wasn’t very big, two or three rooms for testing, an office for the doctors, the receptionists room- Bruce felt as if he took up more space than he really did. The hall was narrow, and he could see Jason tensing with every step.

The doctor sat at her desk, and she smiled when she saw them enter.

“Mr. Wayne, it’s good to see you- I’m glad Leslie told you to come by.” She extended her hand, and Bruce smiled at her as he shook it.

“It’s a pleasure Doctor…”

“Abigail Wheezer. Please, take a seat.” She motioned at the chairs, and sat back down at her own desk. Abigail wasn’t an old woman, the faintest hints of grey starting to show in her black hair.

“So Jason,” Abigail smiled at him, and Jason seemed to shrink in on himself. “I’ve heard you’ve been having some trouble with your hearing? Is that right?”

The boy shrugged, focusing on his nails instead. “I guess so. I don’t really see a problem.”

Bruce sighed, and leaned forward. “Sometimes we’ll be speaking to him, and he won’t register us talking. It’s a bit disconcerting, especially when we’re sitting next to each other.”

Jason huffed, and seemed to shrink more in his seat.

Abigail smiled at them, and then looked to Jason. “Well, it wouldn’t hurt to check right Jason?” 

Jason only shrugged in response, refusing to meet her eyes.

“What we can do is a hearing test, to see what damage there may be, and how much you can hear. We can do it right now too, if you’d both like.” 

“That sounds wonderful.” Bruce said, but Jason didn’t look as thrilled.

“Uh-” He opened his mouth, and then shut it soon after. It didn’t escape Abigail’s notice.

“Do you have a question Jason?” Her face was soft, and she gave the boy a warm smile. It seemed to get Jason to relax a little, and Bruce wondered what that said about his own parenting, that Jason didn’t even seem to relax that much around him.

“Will it… It’s not gonna hurt right?” Jason’s voice was soft, and Abigail shook her head.

“Not at all. It’ll be very quick. All you’re going to do for me is press some buttons when you hear some sounds, does that sounds alright?” 

Jason nodded, and Abigail smiled wide.

“Perfect, if you’d just follow me.”

She led them into a room across the hall. On one side, were a computer, some chairs, and childrens toys. On the other was a wall, with a large window looking into it. A door led into the windowed room, and inside sat a chair and some headphones. 

Jason grabbed Bruce’s arm as soon as he saw it, and Bruce had to resist calling the test off. Abigail didn’t seem to be worried at all, like she was used to this reaction. 

“That room is soundproof- so there’s no interference with the test. As soon as we’re done you can come and sit out here with your dad, okay hun?”

Bruce didn’t correct her on the dad remark, Jason didn’t either, but he didn’t seem to be any more at ease.

“Bruce…” Jason looked at him, his eyes pleading. Bruce understood he didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to come to terms that something could be wrong with him, that there was something that made him more different than he already was, at least in Bruce’s world. 

“It’s okay.” Bruce smoothed the curls from his face, and gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “I’ll stand right here where you can see me.”

Jason sighed, and followed Abigail into the soundproof room as she set him up. 

When she was done she sat in front of the computer, putting her own headset on.

“Can you hear me Jason?” She asked, and the boy nodded from inside the booth. He looked so small sitting there, the wires draped over his person from where they hung from the headphones.

“Alright. It’s very simple. I’m going to play a series of noises, and I want you to hit that button for every noise you hear. It’ll start from loud and slowly get quieter. Do you understand?”

Jason nodded again, and Abigail smiled.

“Alright then, let’s start.”

The test didn’t take very long. Bruce watched as Jason hit the button when the noises went off. He had been doing good so far, until Abigail switched from the right ear to the left. Bruce watched as Jason’s expression got more and more confused.

“Do you hear anything Jason?” Abigail asked, and the boy shook his head. “That’s okay Jason, you did very well.”

* * *

 

They both were silent as they drove away from the Hearing Center. Jason didn’t seem interested in conversation, and Bruce didn’t want to force him into one. Let the boy have his moment, rather than Bruce inserting himself into it. Jason had the same look on his face again, when he was deep in thought, and Bruce didn’t want to disturb him.

The drive home, was quiet. The radio played softly to fill the space, though neither made an effort to actually interact. 

“Hey Bruce,” Jason was quiet when they pulled up to the manor. 

“Yeah Jay?” Bruce kept his eye on the driveway, only slowing to a stop once the car sits outside the garage. He’s patient, doesn’t want to push Jason into being uncomfortable.

“So like… if somethings wrong with me, what am I gonna do?” He pulls at his hood strings, and Bruce wants to pull the boy in for a hug.

  
“Well, we’ll work to fix the problem. I wouldn’t worry Jason.” He smiles at Jason, and lays a hand on his shoulder. A supposed comforting gesture, but it only makes Jason freeze up.

“It will be okay.” Bruce says, and they leave the car like that. Stiff, quiet, and awkward.

* * *

 

The results come back in after a week. Jason had severe hearing loss in his left ear, which Bruce expected. Bruce had noticed how bad Jason was at hearing things on his left. His medical files had shown that when Jason was a toddler, he had suffered a bad ear infection. Catherine had caught it, late, but she had caught it. But by then the damage had been done, damaging Jason’s inner ear and causing the permanent loss. 

Jason had been too young to realize it, Catherine, for the most part, had been either too busy or too stoned to realize, and Willis didn’t care.

Jason takes it well, or at least, it seems like it. He hides himself away in his room, and Bruce can hear his muffled cries.

He knocks on the door, once, twice, giving time for Jason to compose himself before he enters. Jason sits on his bed, surrounded by his books. His sweater is a little too big for him, forest green and emblazoned with  _ Slytherin _ on the chest in yellow. His eyes red rimmed, his cheeks flushed, faded tears tracks on his cheeks. 

“What.” Jason voice is scratchy, and Bruce glances towards the bed, an unspoken question to sit.

Jason shrugs, moves his books out of the way and sits back against the headrest.

“Jason…” Bruce starts off slow, and he winces when he gets an angry glare from the boy.

“You don’t have to say it.” He snaps. Bruce looks at him, and Jason mistakes it for pity in his eyes.

“There’s something wrong with me, you don’t have to say it.” His legs are pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around. “How can I be Robin when I can’t even  _ hear _ …” He drops his head, and Bruce can see the slight shake of his shoulders.

He should have known. Of course Jason thinks that's what this is about. Robin is who Jason is, makes him better. Robin gave Jason and purpose, and he thinks that because of  _ this _ that Bruce won’t want him anymore? 

“Jason do you honestly think that Robin is why I’m sitting here.” Jason looks at him, confused. Bruce can see the shine of tears in his eyes that he’s trying to not let fall. He’s gotten better over the months that he’s been at the manor. He’ll talk with Bruce and Alfred, show his emotions with them, won’t hide away. 

It seems old habits die hard.

“You’re not. Not making me leave?” Jason’s voice is so soft, so quiet.

“Jay… of course not. Why would you ever think that.” Bruce wants to bring him into a hug, hold him so Jason’s worries just melt away. 

“Cause I’m broken, cause I can’t  _ hear _ … How can I be Robin if I can’t hear good.” The look on Jason’s face breaks Bruce’s heart, and he can’t help it. He pulls Jason into a sudden hug, and the boy yelps in surprise. 

“Jay- you’re not  _ broken _ . You have hearing loss- it’s not the end of the world.” Jason doesn’t relax in his hold, but he’s quiet, so Bruce continues. “We can get you a hearing aid, it will help. Having this- it doesn’t mean you’re broken son. You just need a little extra help, and that’s okay.”

Jason shakes his head, but Bruce can feel the shake of his shoulders and the little whimpers coming from him.

“But Willis would-” Bruce shushes him before Jason can continue. He knows what the boy will say, that Willis would think it was a weakness, that there was something  _ wrong _ with him. 

Jason has heard he’s broken and wrong far too many times in his young life that Bruce is comfortable with.

There’s nothing wrong with his son. Jason is perfect, in every single way.

“He’s wrong Jay.” They’ll talk, later, about this more. About how Jason’s handicaps make him no less of a person. Bruce worries about Willis’ influence, about what Jason must have been taught growing up. But right now, Jason needed Bruce to be there to comfort him. 

He won’t leave.

Not when his son needed him there.

* * *

It takes time to get a hearing aid. Bruce doesn’t go through the hearing center, but Lucius starts tinkering when Bruce tells him the news.

It doesn’t take long for a prototype to get back to Bruce. Small and sleek, with a red body that hides itself behind the ear. There’s no need for an ear mold, but instead, a small clear ear bud.

Jason’s escorted by Alfred into Bruce’s office after school. After their talk, the boy had been… more open to the idea of his handicap.

After all, he wouldn’t judge others who were completely Deaf, or those who had lost limbs or were physically or mentally ill.

It wasn’t fair to judge himself so harshly.

“Alfie said you wanted something.” Jason’s school tie had been tugged loose, his dress shirt half tucked into his uniform pants. His hair was a mess of curls that couldn’t be tamed.

It made Bruce smile.

“Come here.” He motions for Jason to come over to his side of the desk, and the boy does, looking over at what Bruce is holding in his hands.

“What’s that?” he asks, poking at it.

Bruce smiles and hands it to him as Jason inspects it.

“A prototype. For you.” Bruce smiles as he realization slowly dawns on Jason’s face. 

“You’re shitting me.” Jason says, staring at the aid in his hands.

“Language.” Bruce says, but there’s no heat in his voice. “Go on, try it.” 

He doesn’t need to tell the boy twice, Jason scrambles to put the aid in his ear. Bruce helps him, when he can’t quite get it, and turns it on as well.

Jason’s eyes widen, and he laughs quietly. He stares at Bruce and throws himself at him, hugging the man tight.

“ _ Thank you _ .” His voice is barely a whisper, and Bruce, slowly returns the hug.

“It’s only a prototype.” Bruce’s voice is quiet in response, but loud enough for Jason to hear. “But it’s rechargeable, and small enough that it won’t be noticed.”

Bruce pulls away, smoothing down Jason’s hair, which at this point is a lost cause. He adds, even quieter, “I know you’re worried about people staring, this way they won’t.”

Jason’s smile is blinding, and it’s the happiest Bruce thinks he’s seen him in a long time.

“Thanks dad.” Jason says, and this time, it’s Bruce dragging him in for a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an.... incredibly personal story for me. i myself am hard of hearing, in my left ear, severe hearing loss. ive had it for most of my life, and im mostly hearing in my right, so i manage. 
> 
> i have nothing but the deepest respect for the D/deaf community, and the culture and the environment they have. i just wanted to share something with a character i adore, while relating myself to him (i have a nasty habit of projecting onto characters i love)
> 
> while writing jason, i didnt want him to be... okay i guess, with finding out about his hearing loss, esp if he never realized it was there in the first place. in his shoes, he thinks that maybe because he has this, bruce will see him as something broken or wrong, like willis would have. ofc bruce doesnt feel this way, and ofc jason wouldnt look at anyone else with a disability (physically or mentally) like they were wrong or broken, but to himself, its different. 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this too


End file.
